Passion and War
by Eagle Lord
Summary: This is a fan fiction with seven chapters, each one with a poem written by ech of the original Dragoons, back in the Dragon Campaign. There are explainations for each inside.
1. Fire and Roses

Disclaimer - I don't own any of these characters of storylines really either. Zieg is the fire Dragoon.  
He is in love with Rose, the Dragoon of darkness. This poem is about Rose and his love for her. Zieg  
thinks that he has started to care more about her than his cause and he doesn't want her to loose her  
innocence and become cold. Zieg is hoping that the war will end soon.  
  
Zieg -   
Fire flares around my face,  
Burning, scorching, killing,  
But it compares not to her grace.  
Like watching war, it's chilling.  
  
Devotion will always shake.  
I thought I knew my calling.  
I would fight for people's sake.  
Now my ideals are falling.  
  
Black roses in the summer sun,  
Kisses from the chilly night.  
Never walk but never run.  
Kill the flowers out of spite.  
  
A girl much older than her time.  
Innocense hidden in strength.  
Forced to commit the gravest crime.  
She will always go the length.  
  
I hope that this fight will be short.  
It's lasted far too long.  
As we knock down their law and court,  
We lose ourselves to please the throng. 


	2. Darkness and Love

Rose is the dark Dragoon. She is in love with Zieg. This is written back when she still was young and innocent, before Zieg died and she became bitter. She is talking about how her love has saved her from a dark place. Zieg saved her and she is trying to help him as well through a hard time.   
  
Rose -   
Hiding in the darkened room,  
Playing lady knight.  
I fear the sight of my own tomb,  
But I know what is right.  
  
Once it was too hard to move,  
In the darkness I was lost.  
Now I have something to prove.  
He melts away the frost.  
  
Flames of passion for the cause,  
Burning hope and power bright.  
He sets alight the old world's laws.  
He even lights my lasting night.  
  
We're just youths who lost our way.  
He's the one who found it first.  
I've been pulled back to light of day,  
For better or for worse.  
  
Love will bring me to my home.  
Our people will be free.  
I never will be left alone.  
He, in turn, has needed me. 


	3. Thunder and Fear

Kanzas is the thunder Dragoon. This is mostly a rant about his need for power and his love of killing anything he can. Kanzas thinks that Belzac and the others are too forgiving and allow too many people to live. He also likes to have people fear him.  
  
Kanzas -  
Thunder rolls as we draw near.  
We will make them quake.  
The sight of us inspires fear.  
We will spare none for pity's sake.  
  
That is how it ought to be.  
That is how we'll win.  
But we let far too many free.  
To kill the gods is not a sin.  
  
Lighting over frightened eyes.  
Laughter on my breast.  
Throwing off the old disguise,  
Bright stone burning at my chest.  
  
Power flowing through my veins.   
Electric killing force.  
To live is to have battle stains.  
We will not run, we'll make our course.  
  
After all is said and done,  
I will not mourn the people lost.  
I will care only that we won.  
I never was one to be crossed. 


	4. Wind and Change

Syuveil in the wind Dragoon. He is wise and learns from books, just like Albert. In the poem he is  
worrying that the Dragoons are forgetting their reasons for fighting and just doing it because they  
have to or to get ahead. He does know, however, that they all are fighting for freedom or once were  
and that that will never change.   
  
Syuveil -   
The wind will wear away the hills.  
It wears away us all.  
And yet I will embrace its thrills.  
The wind's a friend that I can call.  
  
Reading, learning, knowing what.  
I have always tried my best.  
But there are books that should stay shut.  
War is one. You know the rest.  
  
Though I live to help the weak,  
I'm not sure it is wise.  
Do we mean the words we speak?  
Or do we seek a prize?  
  
Dragons flaring by our sides,  
We never thought to quit.  
As we risk our precious hides,  
We lose too many not as fit.  
  
One thing I know is that we care.  
We sometimes to forget,  
But there is one thing that we share.  
We have morals, not just sweat. 


	5. Water and Self

Damia is the water Dragoon. She is young and has had a hard life. Now, after joining the Dragoons, Damia looks up to Rose and Shirley who are trying to help her. She is starting to break out of her shell and fight for herself, not just for others.   
  
Damia -  
Torn away from broken home,  
Frozen in the ice.  
Though I never liked to roam,  
This is kind of nice.  
  
People caring, people there.  
Someone who I trust.  
Pearly light and raven hair.  
Caring friends who will not rust.  
  
Frozen water in my eyes,  
Tears that will not fall.  
Yet someone's there if someone cries.  
I'm not alone at all.  
  
I'm part of something bigger than  
The past I left behind.  
In the past I always ran.  
Now I have freedom on my mind.  
  
Living for the moment now.  
Living for myself.  
No longer will I push the plow.  
I'm drinking to my health. 


	6. Light and Youth

Shirley is the light Dragoon. She is spiritual and strong in vision. Shirley worries about the other Dragoons because most of them are so young and she doesn't think that they should have to face the world's troubles alone, but she knows that she has to let them and has to help. Shirley not only has to help in the battle, she has to help them all deal with the hardships of war.   
  
Shirley -  
Little spirits, little lights.  
Healing mind and heart.  
Although no one wins all the fights,  
I will do my part.  
  
These children are much to young.  
They risk their lives for . . . what?  
From the ashes power sprung.  
When duty calls they help, but . . .  
  
Far too young to play this role.  
Living in a an armor shell.  
Time will too soon pay its toll.  
In every book, the mighty fell.  
  
I will help the other fight.  
My light will light their way.  
They can try. Try as they might,  
Everyone needs help one day.  
  
I don't have to like this fight.  
I just have to support.  
Although the future's looking bright,  
I fear this deadly sport. 


	7. Earth and Revenge

Belzac is the earth Dragoon. He is not only a strong fighter, he is the leader of the seven. His feelings about the Winglies are stronger than the rest because he started the fight. Belzac is basically explaining that the time of the humans has come.  
  
Belzac -  
We've hidden in the dark too long,  
When we did "wrong" we lied.  
But we aren't weak and they aren't strong.  
It's time to choose a side.  
  
The earth will put the Winglies down.  
It's our turn to stand up.  
We'll take the night and then the town.  
We won't take the poisoned cut.  
  
Burying our hopes in dirt,  
Not good enough for sand.  
They can have the skies to hurt,  
But humans own the land.  
  
Oppression is not government.  
The gods made a mistake.  
Winglies abused what force they sent.  
We'll take it back. The ground will shake.   
  
Never have I given in.  
I won't give in today.  
We are here and we will win,  
And they will go away. 


End file.
